Anti-locking brake control systems of this type are being increasingly employed in the automotive industry along with hydraulic pumps for generating an auxiliary pressure in the control mode to create special categories of these anti-locking brake control systems. An anti-locking brake control system of this special category is disclosed, for example, by German Patent Application P 37 31 603.6.
The afore-identified patent application describes a brake system, especially for use with automotive vehicles, comprising a master cylinder, wheel cylinders and an anti-locking brake control system. Additionally, that prior art application provides, in the control mode, means for positioning the piston of the master cylinder in a predetermined desired location. There also is a pressure fluid source, preferably a pump having a variable rate of delivery which, by means of a hydraulic conduit, is in communication with the master cylinder and which, through the pump rate of delivery, positions the piston in the predetermined location.